


Y quién es el tal Nightwing

by minigami



Series: Meme time! [6]
Category: DCU - Comicverse, Marvel 616
Genre: AU, Crossover, Español | Spanish, Gen, M/M, Request Meme
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:04:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una charla sobre otros superhéroes mientras comen pizza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y quién es el tal Nightwing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vecinos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/406226) by [minigami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami). 



> Escrito según el prompt de desperatesmirks (LJ) para el AU Request Meme.

 

**Y quién es el tal Nightwing**

 

Speed, el gemelo malvado de Wiccan, se ha convertido en su sombra. Y, el caso es que Peter no lo entiende muy bien (porque, ¿hola? Comparte equipo con el Capitán América. Y con Iron Man. Y con Miss Marvel y con un montón de superhéroes mucho más... "guays"... que él), pero el chico es más maduro de lo que parece, y el caso es que si se obvian sus Mercuriadas, que no se calla, y que se mueve demasiado, no está tan mal.

En realidad es un coñazo. Pero Peter piensa en todos los años que él le hizo exactamente lo mismo a los demás, y eso. Que supone que el karma es el karma y que se lo debe al chaval. En esos momentos, están todos en el cuartel general de los Nuevos Vengadores, ellos dos comiendo pizza, y el resto del equipo haciendo ruido y siendo poco profesional. La última vez que miró, Clint y Logan estaban echando una partida a algo contra Patriot y la nueva Hawkeye en la Play, y no paraban de chillarse y de intentar agredirse los unos a los otros sin soltar el mando.

Speed come a una velocidad que, bueno. Da miedo. Lleva pizza y media de pepperoni, y está atacando una de barbacoa (mientras Peter le cuenta cosas de la última misión en la que participó con los Cuatro Fantásticos, que para algo tiene que servir ser el mentor de un héroe nuevo e impresionable), cuando el chaval traga de golpe un trozo bastante impresionante y le interrumpe, dejándole a la mitad de la anécdota, justo en el momento más interesante.

\- Oye, por cierto, que quería preguntarte. ¿Tú sabes el héroe este nuevo?

\- Qué héroe nuevo - Peter tiene un mal presentimiento.

\- Sí, joder - trago de Coca Cola, y menos mal que Speed hay sólo uno, porque no es normal la velocidad a la que el chaval traga - el tío este que va de azul. Joder, cómo se llama. Nightwing.

_Sí, es mi vecino, y llevamos un mes saliendo. Me lo estoy tirando. En realidad se llama Dick Grayson y es discípulo de Batman._

\- Eeeeh. ¿No? ¿Quién, quién es? Algún... ¿mutante? Speed le mira, serio, un segundo, antes de echarse a reír como un loco.

\- Y una mierda.

\- Pero de qué estás hablando - no, no, no. Se suponía que lo estaban manteniendo en secreto hasta por lo menos el mes que viene. No.

\- No, nada.

\- Y qué más.

\- Nada.

 

Unos instantes de silencio. Peter cree que puede volver a respirar tranquilo, pero entonces Speed tiene que volver a abrir la maldita boca.

 

\- Pues qué quieres que te diga. - Speed pega otro mordisco a su trozo de pizza, y continúa hablando, la comida a medio masticar un auténtico espectáculo

\- Llevarás el traje más ridículo de todo el equipo, pero desde luego en lo que son tíos tienes buen gusto.

\- _QUÉ_.


End file.
